La llamada del Shinigami
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: [MEJORADO]¿Alguna vez deseaste no haber salido de tu casa una noche de Halloween? Pues nuestro shinigami sustituto lo deseo con todo el alma. PASEN Y LEAN! Fic elaborado para un concurso en el foro STOP RAIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Mejorado... ;) esperoooo dejen un review T_T *-* GRACIAS!**

* * *

La llamada del Shinigami

**Deseaba con todo su corazón estar lejos de ahí, no imagino que salir en Halloween le causara tantos problemas y menos tan aterradores, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Rukia y se hubiera quedado en casa esa noche.**

**FLASHBACK**

-Rukia ya te he dicho que no quiero ir –tomaba su yogurt de fresa

-¡PERO ICHIGO! –Le gritaba desesperada –Ya tengo mi traje y le prometí a Inoue que iríamos y no podemos fallarle.

**Definitivamente a Ichigo no le interesaba nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle, lo único que oía era blablablá Traje blablablá…. Espera ¿Traje?  
**  
-¿Te vas a disfrazar? –voltea extrañado

-¡Claro! Es Halloween… acaso ¿esperabas que saliera con cualquier cosa? –levanta una ceja

-No, solo me extraño… pero aún si yo quisiera ir no tengo traje –excusas

-Pues, dame las gracias porque yo tengo uno para ti –sonreía orgullosa de sí misma

-Tsk… enana del demonio –frunce el ceño

**Así Ichigo acepto y pidió el traje para cambiarse, rukia se lo dio envuelto y ambos subieron a cambiarse, tenía media hora exacta para alistarse y salir a casa de Orihime a una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween. Después de media hora Ichigo ya estaba listo, vestido de Frankenstein. La parte de arriba no tenía nada y llevaba puesto unos tornillos en el cuello, tenía un pantalón mostaza y unos zapatos negros. Esperaba en la sala a Rukia.**

-Demonios… esa enana del demonio no baja –gruñía

Mientras esperaba el teléfono sonó e Ichigo contesto mas no le respondieron y colgaron, confundido colgó el teléfono y siguió esperando pero volvió a sonar el teléfono, suspiro y contesto calmado y una voz extraña habló.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… -una voz ronca y lejana –Kurosaki Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo… -y colgaron

-Tarados… ¿Creen que me asusta? –se mofo de la llamada y escucho los pasos de las escaleras –Debe ser Rukia – se acercó y no había nada –Rukia… -trajo saliva –Enana… -suspiro

-¡ICHIGO! –se le apareció por atrás  
-¡AHHH! –grito levemente y luego voltea con intenciones de vengarse -¡RUKIAAAAAAAAA!

-Jajaja, lo siento Ichigo –reía

-Rukia… -se sonroja al verla mejor – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –volteo su cara para evitar que vea su leve sonrojo

-Ishida me lo hizo –sonríe, vestía de diabla, con unas botas más arriba de las rodillas que dejaba un poco de sus esbeltas piernas al descubierto, un vestido rojo ajustado, algo en el cuello que era parte del disfraz, unos cuernitos y estaba ligeramente pintada, también llevaba un trinche pero decidió dejarlo para tener que cargarlo toda la noche.

-Ese… pervertido –susurro –Vamos –volteo rápido y salió de la casa

-¡Espérame! –Corrió tras él -  
**  
Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Inoue por Ichigo, pues cada chico que pasaba por su costado le decía piropos y le silbaban a Rukia y ella simplemente los ignoraba, sin embargo un peli naranja estaba ardiendo en celos.**

-Por fin… -festejo

-¡Entremos! –toco la puerta e inoue salió de inmediato

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-kun! –sonríe sonrojada, ella iba vestida de maid (camarera) un traje negro corto y su delantal, con medias blancas un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una diadema blanca y su pelo estaba ondulado, estaba ligeramente pintada. -¡Pasen!

-Gracias Inoue –sonríen ambos y pasan

-Ambos se ven geniales –sonríe

-Tu igual –sonríe -¿Verdad, Ichigo? –le tira un codazo para que diga algo

-Sí –se rasca la cabeza

-Gracias… -se sonroja –Pasen y diviértanse –se va

**Rukia se junta con renji y matsumoto e Ichigo se va con Keigo y Mizuiro, la noche pasa y todos bailar y celebran vestidos de todos los mounstros y disfraces conocidos. Renji iba de pirata, matsumoto de bruja, Keigo de marinero, Mizuiro de vampiro, Ishida de vampiro pero era menos aterrados que mizuiro, Tatsuki de boxeadora, Toshiro de hombre lobo y Momo de princesa. Eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada e Ichigo ya se había aburrido, no había nada divertido ni interesante que hacer, aparte de que él no bebía ni fumaba, lo cual hacia el doble de aburrida la fiesta pues la mayoría estaba ebria. El teléfono de Inoue estaba sonando y nadie a excepción de Ichigo lo escucho, así que decidió contestar pues podría ser urgente.  
**  
-Kurosaki Ichigo… -dijeron en cuanto contesto

-¡Demonios otra vez! –cortó y Rukia se le acerco

-¿Pasa algo malo? –él negó con la cabeza –Entonces… ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Me aburro –suspira –saldré a tomar aire –sale un rato de la casa y ve una rara sombra que lo observaba desde la calle (orihime vive en departamentos) -¿Qué demonios? Esas llamadas me afectan el cerebro –frunce el ceño –Mejor entro –vuelve a entrar

**Y en ese momento las luces se apagaron y se escucharon varios gritos, la mayoría de mujeres.  
**  
-¡Hinamori! ¡Matsumoto! –gritó un desesperado hombre lobo.

-¡Inoue-san! –grito Ishida junto a Chad

-¡Arisawa-san! –grito Mizuiro y Keigo.

-¡Rukia! –grito ichigo pensando que no estaba

-¿¡Qué Idiota!? –se tapó los odios pues escucho el grito demasiado cerca

-Lo lamento… pensé que también te habían llevado –miro a otros lados y todos los que no conocían a los desaparecidos se fueron en el acto –Cobardes –se mofo de los que se fueron

-Déjalos y busquemos a las chicas –dijo rukia

-De hecho… -miro a todos lados –Tampoco esta Renji –ríe –Pensaron que era mujer y se lo llevaron en vez de a Rukia –ríe

-¡Cállate! –grito furiosa Rukia -¿Dónde pueden estar? –todos se pusieron a pensar y la luz se volvió a apagar

-¡Cuidado! –grito Ichigo

!Tengo mucho miedo! –Grito desesperado Keigo y las luces volvieron dejando solo a 4 personas

-Demonios se llevaron a Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad –frunce el ceño –Esto es serio y personal –gruñe

-Hinamori… Tsk… -frunce el ceño –Debemos apresurarnos y encontrarla –los mira y ellos ponen cara de: "Solo piensa en Momo"

-… ¿Pero dónde buscamos? –pregunta ishida y el teléfono suena

-¡Demonios con el teléfono! –grita exaltado

-Deja, contesto yo –coge el teléfono y contesta -¿Aló?

- A las almas me llevó y a los cuerpos los dejó –dijo y cortó

-¿Eh? –se quedó extrañada por el mensaje

-¿¡Qué dijo Kuchiki!? –Fue el primero en preguntar

-A las almas me llevó y a los cuerpos los dejó –repitió el mensaje

-¿Adivinanza? –acomodo sus lentes -…Si se lleva las almas… y deja los cuerpos… Pero… -piensa

-¿Dónde deja los cuerpos? –completo Ichigo

-¿Ustedes donde los dejan? –Pregunto rukia

-Lo normal es que sea en un cementerio –dijo Ichigo

-¿Un cementerio, eh?–dijo Ishida –No sé si será lo indicado… pero creo que es uno de los lugares más obvio, así que vamos

-¡Sí! –dijeron al unísono

**Así con la guía de Ichigo y Uryu llegaron rápidamente al cementerio sin embargo no sabían por dónde buscar, pero el celular de Ishida sonó.**

-¿Aló? –pregunto

-En lo profundo de la tierra me encontraran y los cuerpos podrán recuperar –y cortó

-¿Profundo? –guardo su celular

-¿Qué acertijo dijo ahora? –pregunto Toshiro

- En lo profundo de la tierra me encontraran y los cuerpos podrán recuperar –repitió

-¿Tienen tumbas bajo tierra? –pregunto extrañado un hombre lobo.

-¡En las catacumbas! –Grito Ichigo –Ahí las personas adineradas se entierran, para evitar que otras personas los visiten, hay una cerca, casi al final de este cementerio –agregó

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! –camino Toshiro

**Los 4 jóvenes se adentraron al cementerio en busca de sus amigos secuestrados, en el camino escucharon pasos por todos lados y sin darse cuenta Ishida ya había desaparecido  
**  
-¡Ishida! –Grito Ichigo –Demonios esto ya no es gracioso –sacó su insignia de shinigami y lo usó – ¡Los espero allá! –grito mientras saltaba por los arboles

-Demonios y yo que no traje mi pastilla –gruñe mientras piensa en sus amigos

-Será mejor que corramos antes de que nos atrapen y antes de que Ichigo cometa cualquier tontería –le sugirió al Capitán.

-Sí –ambos comenzaron a correr

**Mientras Ichigo ya había llegado a la puerta de las catacumbas y se decidía a entrar pero algo le decía que no era muy buena idea entrar y mucho menos solo. Pero con lo testarudo que es entró y no pudo ver mucho pues estaba oscuro y el camino era largo y estrecho, caminaba lento para no caer y mientras eso Rukia y Toshiro ya habían llegado y entraron rápidamente para terminar topándose con Ichigo.  
**  
-¡Camina más rápido! –le gritó Toshiro

-¡No veo nada! –Le grito

-Yo me encargo –se puso adelante y recito un Kido y la flama roja apareció para guiarlos.

**Siguieron el camino alrededor de 5 minutos para terminar llegando a un mini cementerio en donde se encontraban lapidas con los nombres de sus amigos, el lugar estaba iluminado así que rukia desasió el kido y pudieron acercarse a ver las lapidas, Toshiro estaba totalmente destruido, no soportaba ver el nombre de Hinamori Momo y Matsumoto Rangicu en las lápidas, de pronto la luz se volvió a pagar y prender y Toshiro había desaparecido y a cambio había aparecido su nombre en una nueva lápida.**

-¡Enano! –Grito

-Ichigo… esto no es bueno –frunce el ceño

-Ya lo sé… -suspira –Y esas llamadas… y el hombre… Todo es tan sospechoso.

-¿Llamadas? ¿Cuáles llamadas? ¿Un hombre?–se preocupa

-Unas que decían mi nombre tenebrosamente –mira a todos lados –Y vi un hombre o eso me pareció cuando Salí a tomar aire

-¡¿Qué?! –se exalta –Podría ser que…

-¿Ah? –voltea curioso

-Hace tiempo… me dijeron que por estas fechas en el mundo humano, un shinigami que fue vencido y tragado por un Hollow por culpa de unos niños que pedían caramelos y veían almas, aquellos niños en vez de ayudarlo lo molestaron tirándole caramelos y piedras, el Hollow aprovecho eso y se tragó al Shinigami, así él juro vengarse… de cada uno de ellos y luego iría por las almas de otras personas con poderes para ver almas… y claramente tu eres uno de ellos Ichigo, además dicen que buscan a los amigos de aquella persona que quiere matar y los secuestra y solo si mata a su víctima los otros son liberados –lo miro con tristeza –Ese hombre al que viste quizás era el shinigami…  
**  
La luz se apagó y Ichigo abrazó a rukia para que ella no desapareciera, en el pasillo por donde llegaron había una sombra que se acercaba lentamente y decía "Kurosaki Ichigo" varias veces, rukia lo abrazó por miedo a perderlo y viceversa, hasta que se prendió la luz y se les apareció un shinigami con cabellos largos y negros no se le podía ver el rostro, ambos cayeron rendidos y con miedo.**

Fin del Flashback

-Rukia… este es el final… Debí dejar que te llevará… fui egoísta -la miró con ternura por primera vez

-Ichigo… -trago saliva

El shinigami los miraba y alzo las dos espadas que tenía para terminar su trabajo

-Yo… te amo –la beso y la dos espadas cayeron para cortar a los dos shinigami.

**Esa noche todos los secuestrados por el shinigami aparecieron en sus casas y sentían el pecho arder, definitivamente lo había logrado, mato al Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y todo por su venganza la cual termino gracias a Kuchiki Rukia, pues antes de que le cayera la espada ichigo la votó y solo el recibió el golpe, pero ella segada por el dolor de la muerte de su amado, pronuncio dos kidos, uno para evitar que se moviera y el otro para destruirlo. **

-La llamada del Shinigami… no sucederá más –frunce el ceño –No a partir de ahora –coge la katana sin vida de ichigo kurosaki –Estaremos pronto juntos –llora- MI ICHIGO –y Rukia Kuchiki muere.

**Al día siguiente Renji y los demás encontraron los cuerpos de sus viejos amigos agarrados de las manos, todos lloraron desconsoladamente, claro está que unos más que otros. Al año siguiente todos en vez de celebrar Halloween, celebrarían la noche en que el shinigami vengados murió y surgió la leyenda del shinigami sustituto y su fiel amante.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.. dejen un review :) **


	2. Final Alternativo

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO FELIZ JAJAJAJAJA SALUDOS! :) **

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO:**

-Rukia… este es el final… Debí dejar que te llevará… fui egoísta -la miró con ternura por primera vez

-Ichigo… -trago saliva

El shinigami los miraba y also las dos espadas que tenia para terminar su trabajo

-Yo… te amo –la beso y la dos espadas cayeron para cortar a los dos shinigamis.  
**  
Ichigo sacó rápidamente a Zangetsu y miró con odio al Shinigami.**

-¿Sabes? -alejo a la morena -Te agradezco que me hayas hecho entender mis sentimientos por la enana -se paró -y también por ¡Morir! ¡GENSUGA TENSHOU! –grito y sin más el shinigami había desaparecido.

-Pero… los demás –dijo preocupada

-Mira –señalo las tumbas y los nombres ya no estaban.

**Ichigo cargó a Rukia para poder volver a casa, en el camino se encontró a un confundido Toshiro quien les obligo a decirles que pasó pero ellos se limitaron a contarle algunas cosas, luego se encontraron con Ishida y él cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Orihime encontrándose con todos sus amigos.  
**  
-!Entonces!¿Qué más pasó? -preguntaba una alegre Orihime

-Con lujo de detalle por favor -decía Tatsuki

**Rukia e Ichigo contaron algunas cosas y otras claro que no, finalmente todos regresaron a sus casas, pasaron algunos días y todos volvieron a lo de siempre, ser shinigamis y otros ser buenos estudiantes. Y dos jovenes en especial disfrutaban de un atardecer en el tejado de la casa Kurosaki.**

-...Fue increible ¿no? -sonríe una peli negra

-Sí... todo contigo es increíble -la besa un peli naranja y ella corresponde.

* * *

**DULCE O REVIEW! e_é jajajajaja :) **


End file.
